


In Love With My Step-Brother?! (Reita/Ruki)

by To_Dazzling_Darkness



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bottom Ruki, Boy x boy, Crossdressing, Cute, Femboy Ruki, Fluff and Smut, Gay, GazettE - Freeform, Homosexuality, Kawaii, M/M, Manly step brother, Reita x Ruki - Freeform, Reituki, Romance, Shota Ruki, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings, Top Reita, brother kink, femboy, the GazettE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Dazzling_Darkness/pseuds/To_Dazzling_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki's mother had finally gotten the chance to find a better husband than her previous. It was a pretty harsh break up. Years after the marriage, Ruki's mother and step-dad wanted to pursue their dreams to go live in Beverly Hills once Reita finished college and lived his own life. Ruki didn't want to move so he asked to stay in Tokyo. </p>
<p>It's been many years since Ruki and Reita have actually got to know each other after childhood years of miscommunication, but how would Reita change the way he feels about Ruki AFTER the boy ends up living with Reita and seeing how much the boy changed?</p>
<p>[Note: THIS IS NOT INCEST!!!!!!  thank you]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第1章: イントロ  [Daiisshou: intoro Chapter 1: Intro]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction posted on AO3. I do have a wattpad account. Same user as this one. I hope you guys enjoy this. Again, I'm new and I'm here for the Reituki.
> 
> And this is also chapter 1/?. I'm new... Again

"You and your damn attitude is the only reason why I cheated on you." 

The young baby boy, Ruki, sat in the living room, listening to his parent's arguing in the kitchen. Ruki was a 2 year old boy. He wasn't much of a speaker and a thinker, but he had a lot on his mind that he wish he could say verbally. 

Ruki stayed quiet as he played with his little bouncing ball, rolling it and struggling to stand up and chasing the ball. His little chubby legs and little feet made little stubby sounds as he chased the ball, his little arms trying to grab the ball. 

The boy honestly paid no attention to the yelling going on in the kitchen. He was making little spitting noises as he started throwing the ball.

"I hope you have a nice life, living alone. I'm never coming back to this family. This family means nothing to me anymore." The father (Jurou) stormed out of the kitchen with his jacket and going to the door. The mother, Kaori, was sobbing and trying to get her husband back, but he still proceeded to the door. Little, Ruki called out, "Dada....dada." he trying to run up to his father. Jurou, lifted the boy up to give him one last kiss on the cheek before he left then put the baby down, leaving the house and leaving his child and his ex-wife behind. 

"Don't worry, baby... I'll find a better daddy for you.." Kaori lifted up Ruki from the floor, holding him tight. 

"Dada..." he managed to say again. 

"I know, baby." 

Five years later was a whole another story. Kaori had found a better man who she is committed to being with. After her ex husband gave her all this stress, growing gray hairs at 30, she finally managed to pick herself back up and go search for somebody who's better. 

She is now marrying a man with better sense, intelligence, tall, strong, and slim. His name happens to be Ryo. He works for a company, majored in computer programming and technology when he was in college. 

"Ahh, Ryo...D-do I have to carry this pillow?" Ruki asked. His voice was still a bit squeaky as a 7 year old. He wore a black and white suit with a bow tie. His hair was curled in style since it was to his shoulders. Ruki was a ring bearer for the wedding. 

"Ruki, it's about time for you to call me Otoosan now. I'm going to be your new father." Ryo tightened the bow tie on Ruki.

"But mama told me that my Otoosan was dead..." Ruki lowered his head and held back little tears. 

"Son, look at me." Ruki picked up his head to look at his new stepfather. Ryo knew the full story of what was going on, but he won't tell Ruki just yet. "I understand that you are sad, but I'll make you feel better. I'll buy you whatever you want right when I come back from our honeymoon. Okay?" Ryo caressed Ruki's cheeks gently with a warm smile. 

"Etto..." Ruki sighed, "Hai..." his voice cracked a little bit. Ryo smiled and gave the small boy a peck on the forehead. 

"Good! Now, the usher will let you know when you can go out there, okay? What are the rules of a ring bearer?"

"To have a big big smile, stand up straight, and don't drop the ring." Ruki cheered and smiled sweetly, exposing his small white teeth. Ryo smiled and stood up from his slouch, going out to the sanctuary. Ruki looked at himself in the mirror with his white pillow and the two rings secured on top of the pillow. "Don't be shy...You can do this." Ruki said to himself. He took deep breaths and smiled in the mirror. His posture was straight for that time being and he made sure he wanted to smile. 

Ruki was always a shy baby. Anybody that seemed either "new" or a long lost family member, he either hid behind his mother, hide under his mother's long dresses and skirts, stays quiet throughout the whole visit, or just stares into space. 

He was a weird kid too. He loved to toy with his mother's jewelry and makeup, but Ryo would teach him a lesson how to be a man. Of course, Ruki wouldn't follow along, nonchalantly respond with a yes or a no - sometimes with a Japanese response like 'wakarimasu' for understand or 'wakarimasen' for not understand ... Then, he'd continue being the little femboy he was trying to be. 

Sometimes his mother would laugh at Ruki's fullishness. 'Maybe it was a stage for a young boy?' she would think. 

•••••

"Are you ready to go out there, little guy?" A lady with a white sleeveless dress and silver stilettos spoke. Her face was caked with makeup, lips a deep shade of red and too much foundation. Ruki was pretty much frightened by the lady, but managed to stay calm from being anxious. He stood in front of the brown and large double doors, waiting for his cute. 

'Big big smile... stand up straight... don't drop the ring.' he repeated mentally. Once those doors opened, Ruki was already going to melt. People were watching him as he walked down the white carpet. Ruki was told to go before the flower girls.

The small male managed to smile, but he was shaking. The audience awed, taking pictures. 

Ruki finally made it to the front where the groom and groomsmen were, but right after Ruki were the two flower girls, throwing red petals on the silky white carpeted floor. 

Ruki handed the maid of honor the ring for the bride and went over to the groom's section, given the decision to either hand the best man the ring or hold it for the groom. Just so ruki wouldn't lose the ring, he gave it to the best man, standing up straight and looking forward, facing the women. The 8 year old flower girl smiled at Ruki, blushing and twirling her dress. Ruki discreetly rolled his eyes, but perked his head up at Ryo when he nudged Ruki.

"That girl likes you, Ruki." Ryo whispered. Ruki shook his head and looked down shyly. He wasn't into girls like a Normal 7 year old boy would be. Some 7 year olds sometimes blabber about a girl that they think they have a crush on. It does happens in reality. 

It was about time for the bride to walk down the isle. She had her arm wrapped around her father's arm, walking slowly and in sync with the music. Ruki was stunned by his mother's beauty. Maybe that's where he get his natural beauty from, even as a 7 year old. 

"She's so beautiful." Ryo whispered. He tried to hold in a blush, examining the tightness of the bride's dress on the upper torso, making her cleavage show and her waist smaller. The lower torso part flowed like a princess's dress, studded with small diamonds around, lace and silk on the upper torso part of the dress. Her hair was put into a nice bun, a crown on her head and it was connected with a drape to go over her head. She was indeed very beautiful. 

Her makeup was well done, shimmer mixing in with foundation to make her face seem a little bit sparkly. Her smile was as bright as the sun.

Even though she's kind of angry at the fact that she's going down this road once again, but she is grateful that she doesn't have to go through this again. 

The ceremony went on for about an hour. An hour of preaching and vows. Ruki was getting drowsy by the minute, almost falling from going to sleep but the best man managed to keep the 7 year old awake by light nudges. 

The best man was in his early 20s. He was fairly handsome, brown short hair that was slick back into a style with gel. He's a pretty nice guy and a brother of Ryo's. 

"You may kiss the bride." After the rings were put on, the two kissed lip to lip, the audience cheering. Ruki was fully awake now, clapping his small hands gently. If only that groom was his dad, he'd be happier. 

•••••

The ceremony finally ended and the audience were leaving. The bride and groom were outside of the church. Ruki was there as well. "Ruki. Come here please?" Ryo called out. Ruki sighed, approaching the stepfather and his mother....and another child?

Ruki stood next to his mother, not speaking. "Meet my son. I know it's been about a year that you haven't really met him but this is Reita. He's 12 and plays the bass guitar." Ruki hid behind his mother's dress, his face red from being shy.

"He's so shy, otoosan." Reita walked towards Ruki, kneeling down to his height, considering the fact that Ruki was a short little being. "Hi... I'm Reita. I'm very happy that I have a new step brother. You're so cute. How old are you?" Reita asked sweetly. His voice was a little high, but almost close to hitting puberty. He had a fairly childlike deep voice. 

"S... seven." Ruki stuttered. Reita let out a small giggle, ruffling Ruki's hair. Ruki made a small whining sound, ducking his head, making his shoulders rise a little. 

Reita stood back up and stood next to his father. "Ruki, Reita and my brother are going to be with you during your mother's and I honeymoon. You can play with Reita."

Ruki was too shy to even speak. He was still behind his mother's dress, peeking from behind. "Do you think he'll like me, otoosan?" 

"I'm sure he will. He has to anyways. Once you get to know him, he's very playful and adventurous." Ryo smiled at Ruki who was still hiding and gripping his mom's dress.

"Ruki, don't be shy. They're family now." Kaori smiled and pat her son's hair. Ruki sighed and moved from behind his mom, blushing. His blue-gray eyes were sparkling in the sunlight and his brown hair was flowing in the wind. Even though Ruki was 7 and Reita was 12, Reita couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful his new step brother was. All he wanted to do was give him a hug, but Ruki won't allow it. 

"They're family now... " mama says. They're family...


	2. 第２章: 苛めは楽しくありません。。。 (Dai ni [2] shou: ijime wa tanoshi-kuarimasen Chapter 2: Bullies aren't fun)

It's been about a few days since the honeymoon. Ryo's brother, Tetsuya, was told to watch over Reita and Ruki while they were gone. At this moment, Tetsuya was asleep in the parent's room. 

Ruki was now in the family room, toying with his action figures he got for Christmas approximately 6 months ago. He was pretending that one of the male figures were a girl since he didn't own a female doll, and also the other male figure as it is. 

"I love you so much Aiko...Please go out with me." Ruki said, trying to make a more manlier tone in his small voice to do for the male figure. "I will, Haruki. I love you too!" Ruki then made his voice more feminine for the 'female' character. He made the two characters kiss for a second, then hug. 

"Haha! Ruki, that's so gay." Reita mumbled as he walked in the living room with a cup of juice in his hand. Funny how his whole attitude changed once his father and Ruki's mother wasn't around. 

"It is not! Leave me alone." Ruki snapped and continued playing with the figures. His shoulder length blonde hair was straight now, framing his small face perfectly. 

"Why leave you alone? You're playing with dolls. Be a man and play video games or something." Reita had turned on the TV and was getting ready to play his XBox. 

"These are not dolls! Stop saying that! If I had any real dolls, I'd play boyfriend and girlfriends with a girl doll and a boy doll." Ruki whined and stood up angrily. Reita laughed and continued to get his video game started. 

"Whatever. Go buy a Barbie play set. You'll get exactly what you want... I'd love to see you get one. Because that means you're g---Hey!!" Ruki had tackle Reita on the couch and tried punching his chest numerous times. 

"Don't call me that g word ever again!" Ruki yelled. Reita tried to get the young boy off of him, but how could someone so miniature and puny be so strong? 

"G-get off of me you nuisance! Ojisan!!" Reita yelled and finally was able to tackle Ruki back, pinning him down so he could stop punching. Ruki, instead, was kicking Reita. 

Tetsuya can downstairs to see what was going on in the family room. "Hey hey! Boys!" He pulled Reita off of Ruki, holding him back. "What the hell is going on?!"

"He... He called me a g word!" Ruki pouts. Tetsuya was clueless for a little bit. Then, he understood. 

"The g word? Reita, did you call that young boy, gay?" he asked, his arms crossed. Reita lowered his head and sighed. "You know better, Reita. He's 7 years old. Go to your room right now. And don't come out until dinner is ready." Reita stomped to his room and slammed his door shut. Ruki was sitting on the couch and sniffed. "You alright little buddy?"

"No... he was being mean to me." Ruki said softly, then he started crying. Tetsuya sighed, lifting up the small boy. 'Wow he's light.' Tetsuya thought. Ruki had his small arms around Tetsuya's neck and sobbed. 

Of course the small boy wouldn't know if he was gay or not. He knew what that word meant since it was pretty commonly used by some youth, but his parents would tell him that gay means happy. Ruki wouldn't believe that. People would use that word for negativity, but sometimes with positivity. 

Ruki stopped sobbing, rubbing his eyes and dozing off on his step uncle. Tetsuya smiled and pet the boy's head, sighing and took him upstairs to his bedroom to take a nap. Maybe Ruki should rest before dinner starts.

•••••••

After months and years of Ruki being with his step brother, they haven't been getting along quite well. The older Ruki got, the more intelligent and sarcastic he became. Him and Reita argued and fought all the time during their few years together as step brothers. Arguments were always about who was the best son, one getting in trouble because of the other. If it wasn't Ruki, it was Reita. If not Reita, then, Ruki. 

Also, Ruki's mentality changed over the years as well. His personality, his way of thinking, his talk, his walk, he changed. He made sure that every time he went shopping, he'd buy clothing that mostly fits a girl, but he never really told his family that because he mostly went shopping with his friends or his overly supportive aunt. From ages 10-12, Ruki would still be the playful little lad he was, but he'd go more extreme. 

"Okaasan, look at me. I'm you." Ruki was wearing his mother's sunglasses, furry scarf, lipstick, and her heals. He made his voice sound like his mom, mimicking her bickering and talk. "Honey, you left the toilet seat up again! Ruki, stop messing with my phone! Reita, leave your little brother alone!" His mother laughed at the child and took pictures of him. She wasn't so homophobic, but she wasn't ready to find out her son was gay, but no assumptions were made.

As for the step father, he was homophobic. He wouldn't laugh, but he would pretend a laugh to make them happy. As for Reita, he'd mumble things. He was from the ages 15-17. 

Now the young boy's changes had increased dramatically. All of his friends are girls except for two, which are Kai and Uruha. Kai was the one who was always shy. He's as shy as Ruki and is always the quiet lad. Uruha as well. Well, Uruha isn't so shy, but he is pretty quiet. He has a very strong vocabulary, but at least he knows how to make Ruki laugh when he can. 

Ruki's dramatic change isn't only because of the people he hang around, but it's also because of his speech. He uses quite a lot of feminine terms in his language. He hangs around his mother more often and refuses to hang with the men. Ruki Would always tell him mom, "The guys are too rough. I don't like hanging around them. Plus, they make fun of me because I look like this." Ruki would whine out to his mother. Kaori, being the happy mother she was, laughs at her son's complaints with love and tries to pep talk him. Ruki damn well loved his mother. His step dad... not so much.

At age 13, his step brother was getting ready to leave for college. It was an August morning. Somewhere in the middle of August. Reita wanted to stay in campus for the while. He wants to do a lot of summer traveling as well, like leaving Tokyo and flying over to either China, Korea, America, Europe, anywhere where he will have wonderful memories. Reita was 18 at this time. 

"Alright son, everything is packed up and ready to go. Can't believe my son is going to college. Ruki, you'll be there soon." Ryo said with a smile. Reita chuckled and looked at Ruki. His expression changed when he saw the boy run up to his room. He stood where he was, not saying anything about Ruki running upstairs. He didn't care, but deep down inside, he did care. 

Ruki was up in his bedroom, flopping on his bed and sobbing into his pillow. How could he feel so useless right now? He didn't have the energy to say goodbye or I'll miss you. Nothing of that nature. He just let Reita leave. In his mind, he wishes that those times he's been with Reita, why couldn't they be wonderful memories? Why did he always fight Reita or argue with him? And everything Reita did, Ruki was now getting blamed for. 

'Why did I hate Reita?' Ruki thought. He picked his head up from the pillow and stared at his wall. Just why? He bit his bottom lip and sighed deeply. All of that fighting wasn't worth it. He won't see Reita until another 5 years...what'll he do then?

Those months went by so fast. Reita was still gone in college. He told his parents that he won't be back until after his 5 years since during the breaks, he'll be staying with his buddy Aoi. Aoi has known the family for quite some time, been friends with Reita since kindergarten,and coincidentally went to the same college. Reita always thought his friends went different roads than Reita himself. But he guessed that Aoi was meant to stick with him as long as he lives. 

Ruki was sitting at the dinner table one day, picking at his food. Thoughts were roaming around his head. "Okaasan, remember when oniichan was trying to make me eat my veggies when I was 10?"

( flashback)

"Ruki, you better eat your veggies or you're gonna grow up fat and ugly." Reita said as he was chewing up the rice and fish in his mouth. 

"I don't care. I hate them. Just like I hate you." Ruki fussed and crossed his arms around his chest.

"Ruki!" Kaori gently smacked Ruki's head and furrowed her eyebrows. "Watch your mouth and eat you damned vegetables!" Kaori made a slight fuss and Ruki gave up, eating his veggies with that pout on his face.

(end flashback)

"Yeah, I remember that. You are so picky with food." Kaori giggled. Ruki made a light chuckle and continued to eat as well. The table was silent. Normally, it wouldn't be so silent, but... Reita isn't here. Ruki sighed and stopped eating. 

"I'm full." He mumbled. Kaori nodded and took Ruki's plate from him. "Can I be excused?"

"Go right ahead." 

Ruki got up from the table and went straight to his bedroom, sitting on his bed. He looked down at his lap, biting his lip. He took a deep sigh, shaking his head and thinking of all the times they've argued and fought, plus, some snippets of happy times. That time where Reita helped Ruki with a 1000+ piece puzzle, playing little video games to keep Ruki occupied. "I'm gonna miss you, bonkura." Ruki mumbled. He laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

'I would've missed you more if you weren't so mean... '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting all of the chapters I posted on wattpad.... Basically.


	3. 第3章: あなたをずっと待っています。 (Dai san[3] shou: anata o zutto matteimasu. Chapter 3: I'll always be waiting for you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title I had a hard time contemplating on, trying to figure out what I should say to go with the chapter. So I don't know if the title actually fits the chapter, but I guess I'll just leave it there for now.

***Reita's POV***

Reita made it to his dorm room. Turns out, he's sharing a room with his friend Aoi. They were both in the middle of unpacking their belongings. It took a while for them to do so since they were both debating on which side of the room they wanted for an entire hour, having a random person decide for them. 

Reita closed his drawers after fitting his clothes in them, Aoi beginning to speak. “Hey, Reita, how's Ruki?” Aoi asked, fitting his things in the drawer. Reita sat down on his bed, the mattress wasn't covered with a sheet yet. 

“How's Ruki, you ask? Well...i guess he's alright.” Reita shrugged. His seating position was slouched upward, legs open, and elbows leaning on his thighs. Aoi was struggling to get his shirts to fit in the drawer. Reita mentally laughed and shook his head.

“He's alright? Do you guys still fight?” 

“Well…” Reita looked down at the floor, remembering when Ruki had ran his small self up the stairs of their home. His face, it was filled with hurt, agony, and just pure beauty. Reita was confused for a moment. He thought that he was supposed to be the protective brother, even if they aren't blood brothers. He did physically fight Ruki, giving the small boy a bloody nose, later feeling bad that that isn't what a big brother is supposed to do.

Maybe it was all in jealousy. Considering the fact that Reita didn't have a mom, he was jealous that Ruki did and his mom treated Ruki with utmost respect. Reita, too, but she treated Reita with more discipline. Since Reita was the oldest, he was given lots of responsibilities to help around the house. Of course, being the average teen he was, he didn't want responsibilities. He craved the things he wanted, but of course, you can't always get what you want.

However, after all of those years of constant fighting, bickering, arguing, and pain, Reita starts to feel bad. He took a deep sigh and looked out the window of their semi-small dorm room. Aoi looked at Reita and sat next to him, “What's bugging you?” he asked, rubbing his friend's back.

“I kinda miss him, ya know? I feel bad for always trying to compete with him. Plus, I didn't say goodbye to him.” Reita grunted and ran his hand through his hair. Aoi pat Reita's back, looking down at his hand. 

“You miss him?” Now Aoi was rubbing the back of Reita's neck, gentle squeezes to try and comfort the 18 year old with a mini light massage.

Reita took a while to answer the question, but finally took a deep sigh and responded, “A little bit.” Reita pursed his lips, sighing. 

A little bit, he says…

•••••••

***Ruki's POV***

About a month later,  it was now back to school for scholars. Ruki had just entered the 8th grade year, feeling joyful, but annoyed at the same time. The females start to develop into women, the young men, not changing as much...except for few of the guys here. During lunch time, Ruki was able to sit with his little group of friends.

Today's lunch special was just plain rice, fish grilled and soaked in rich soy sauce, and Broccoli surrounding the fish. Ruki wasn't so fond of school lunches, but his little belly was starting to make embarrassing noises. Him and his buds sat down at the table after getting their meals. The smell of the soy sauce made Ruki even more hungry, immediately digging into to his food. 

“So, Ruki.” Kai and Uruha said in sync, looking at the small boy stuffing his face with fish and rice. Ruki was in the middle of chewing, looking up at the two boys calling his name. 

“Nani?” Ruki's mouth already had food in it, making his voice sound a bit weird and...well, stuffed. 

“How's your brother?” Uruha added. Ruki swallowed his amount in his mouth, also sipping his milk. 

“M-my stepbrother you mean? I don't know.” Ruki shrugged his little shoulders, taking another piece of fish on his chopsticks and plopping it into his mouth. Uruha and Kai stared at Ruki. “What now?”

“How do you not know what your stepbrother is up to? Don't you miss him?” Kai spoke. His voice was in a little whine at this moment, his expression is disbelief.

“No…” Again, Ruki was being stared at, but more of a death look by the two. “Maybe.” Their eyes settled. 

“You're a noob. Reita is like so hot and you don't miss him?” Uruha asked and shook his head, now beginning to eat his meal. Ruki shrugged, still stuffing food in his mouth.

“Anyways…”

“Don't change the subject.” Kai and Uruha, again, said simultaneously. Ruki blushed and frowned. He damn right wanted to change the subject. Why is it so important to talk about Reita in a time like this?  He's trying to eat his food, but instead the two wants to continue talking about Reita. Ruki rolled his eyes, flipping his hair out of his way. His parents had cut it to his shoulders again. About a few months ago, it was to his back. There was a specific reason why they cut his hair shorter, however. The more it grew, the more feminine Ruki looked. To be honest, it didn't matter to the boy at all anyways. “Why were you trying to change the subject, Ru-chan?” Kai asked. 

“Why would I want to talk about Reita? He's in college, didn't say goodbye to me, put me through hell through these years. Why would I care?” Ruki's high, tenor voice was raised a little, his face red from slight anger but embarrassment because hell, he did miss him. “Now, can we not discuss Reita? Please?” Ruki pleaded a little. The two nodded at Ruki's command, continuing to eat and Uruha had changed the subject to a topic that is no long family related. 

Later in the day, Ruki was walking towards his home. Both parents were at work, so, Ruki had a key to get in. He was greeted by a man who lived next door. Ruki didn't know him, but he did greet back with respect and unlocking the door to his home. When he got in, he closed the door back, locking it, and taking his shoes off at the genkan area, then making his way to upstairs. He smelt the aroma of perfume, which probably meant that his mother had put on loads of perfume before she left. 

Ruki sighed in relief, thanking God that no one was home, but he went into Reita's bedroom. The bed was still there, some pictures were still hung up – some inappropriate, some of motorcycles, some band posters –. The bedroom had a slight smell of cigarettes and just a bit of cologne. It smelt like Reita. He took a deep breath in and out, looking around the room. He sat down on the bed after closing the door and sat his book bag down under his feet, now flopping his back onto the bed, arms spread out. 

He could hear Reita's voice yelling at him, telling him to get out of his room. They fought in this room. They argued in this room. Ruki had lots of memories of those days, suddenly making him tear up a little bit. All he wanted was to have a big brother to protect him, not to treat him like Jack shit and still, no one gave a damn. 

Ruki laid on his side, grabbing a pillow and holding it against his small body. “I'll be waiting for you, oniichan… I miss you....” he paused, a few tears falling down his cheeks, sighing with a shaky breath and biting his small pinkish lips. 

“....a lot.”

His eyes closed, slowly dozing off to sleep on his stepbrother's very own bed.


	4. 第４章：５年後 (Dai yon[4] shou: go[5] nen go Chapter 4: 5 years later)

“Congratulations, class of 2016! Hope you have a wonderful time going to college and pursuing your wonderful dreams!” Hats were thrown in the audience full of high school alumni with loud cheers of excitement and gratitude. There were graduates who cried with their friends, crying because they were getting ready to enter a new life as college students and full adults. 

Especially, Ruki himself and his friends he had been with since elementary school. They were in a group hug, the three tearing up because they'll be separated for the first time in years, but of course, they're going to still contact each other. 

Furthermore, throughout the years, even Ruki's dress code changed dramatically. “Ah, crap… my eyeliner is coming off.” He slightly complained, using a tissue to wipe the black liquid from his cheeks from crying. Uruha and Kai both laughed. Not only was Ruki wearing make up, but he was wearing a set of black velvet material, closed toe pumps with a small belt around each of his ankles (wearing the pumps made him eye to eye to Kai, now). Not only the pumps, his high wasted skin tight pants that were as tight at Ruki's own skin. They were black, jeans material and went perfectly well with his silky white button up shirt that was tucked in his pants. His hair was also styled into curls.

Due to the somewhat hot weather, he took off the navy blue graduation gown and handed it to his mother. His transformation took a large 180° turn, changing him into not only just a fem-boy, but a full on 17 year old that looks like an adorable shota.

“Ruki, you look so pretty today.” Kai said with a warm smile. Ruki giggled at the compliment and shook his head.

“Thanks. You guys do too.” He hugged the two once again and smiled. 

“Where's Reita, by the way?” Uruha asked and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Ruki. Ruki blushed at the question, looking behind him and seeing if Reita even came. Only his mother and stepfather. Ruki looked at his friends once again. 

“He's not here.” Ruki bites his bottom lip, “He went his own way, graduated a year ago. He's now living alone in a luxury apartment.” Ruki shrugged. Uruha and Kai stood silent and nodded. The silence was awkward, but it was needed indeed. “Look on the bright side, he has a career now as a mechanical engineer, he doesn't really need us anymore.” Ruki let out a faint giggle.

His heart was broken. His step brother that he hasn't seen in five years didn't bother to come to Ruki's high school graduation. How would anyone feel if someone you love and are family, not come to your special occasion of graduating from high school. Ruki tried his best not to cry because it's just going to be a waste of tears and energy. 

But not only did Reita go his own way, but he also didn't want to go, feeling as though Ruki might not want to see his face. Ever since Reita left for college, he hasn't seen nor contacted Ruki. He thought that maybe Ruki was still holding grudges from back in the day. 

“Anyways, Okaasan, what are we going to do?” Ruki asked, facing his mother. 

“I made a big dinner at home and Ryo is waiting in the car. I'll go too and you can finish chatting with your buddies. You have 15 minutes because I'm hungry.” Kaori started walking away to the car, leaving Ruki with his friends. Ruki looked at Kai and Uruha who were smirking. 

“So, how's your dating life going?” Uruha asked, making Kai giggle. 

“Not as expected. Yuichi and I broke up about a month ago.” Ruki twirled his hair a little bit with his well manicured finger, smiling awkwardly. 

“Why?!” His two friends had a slight outburst. Kai was pouting like a child, folding his arms. 

“What do you mean ’why’? He just wasn't for me. He was a pervert, always flipping my skirt. And he was disrespectful.” Ruki made a slight fuss. Uruha was distracted by a group of good looking guys laughing and talking to one another. One happens to be a foreigner, but he was one handsome foreigner. Ruki snapped his fingers in Uruha's face. “Dude, what are you looking at?” 

“That guy over there. Who's he?” Uruha was completely love struck, licking his plump lips, and lustfully looking at the foreigner. The foreigner was Hawaiian, had dark brown hair that length to his broad shoulders, and… What's under that button up shirt? A pack of abs and what a strong chest he may have. The Hawaiian saw Uruha's stare, winking. Uruha was blushing furiously, biting his lip and looking away. Kai nudged Uruha's side, causing the other to make a small yelp. “Hey!” 

“Stop staring. It's not good.” Kai said. Ruki laughed at them, sighing. 

“Have to get going now. I'll call you guys later and Uruha, go fetch that dog. He wants to play.” Ruki winked and waved, walking away. Kai waved back and Uruha was too lost into looking at that Hawaiian. Uruha was the one to get many boys, but his favorites were always foreigners. If they can give it good, then he's satisfied 100%.

“Are you really going to talk to him?” Kai asked, a plain look on his face. 

“Fuck yeah. Let's go.” Uruha grabbed Kai's wrist making their way to talk with the group of guys there. 

•••••••

Dinner at home is always a good way to spend time with family. A hot home cooked meal made by a mother, the comforts of your own home, being able to take off your clothes at any time of the day you want. Ruki loved being home, just to get away from the outside world. 

Ruki was sitting at the dinner table whilst his parents getting dinner set at the table. Takoyaki, Yakisoba, kushikatsu, niku tofu, buri nitsuke, and a large bowl of white rice. Ruki licked his lips and mentally drooled, all of the food looked so delicious. His mother had always been a great cook. She cooked every single day and not once did she give up. She also taught Ruki how to cook his own meals, getting him ready for his adulthood.

Kaori sat down at the table with her son and husband, setting the plates down on the middle of the table. “I think we should've invited Kai and Uruha. This sure is a lot of food, yeah?” she asked. Everyone grabbed a plate. 

“Sure is. I think they'd enjoy this, but they had plans already.” Ruki responded, putting food on his plate. 

“Ahhh, right. Well, I hope you guys enjoy dinner. I almost passed out making this. I'm getting old.” Kaori laughed a bit, putting food on her plate as well. 

“Okaasan, 41 isn't old at all.” Ruki giggled with a sweet smile. Kaori smiled back and lightly pinched Ruki's cheeks.

“Look at you, looking just like your mama.” 

“Anyways, so, Kaori, did you tell Ruki that we might be moving very soon?” Ryo had jumped in. Ruki looked up from laughing with his mother, looking at Ryo. 

“Pardon?” Ruki's expression changed to a more hurtful look. This was one of the worse times to be talking about this. “W-we're moving? Where?” Ruki's heart was racing from anxiety. He doesn't want to move and wherever they're planning on going, it just better be local. 

“Beverly Hills. My business is moving to that location and I've been promoted to be the head of it.” Ryo had started picking his food. The table had said ‘Itadakimasu’ before eating, and then continued their conversation. 

“Beverly Hills? But… I wanna stay here in Tokyo. I don't want to leave. Please, Otoosan?” Ruki pleaded. Ryo sighed and swallowed what he had in his mouth. 

“Ruki, we're moving. And that's that.” 

“That's not fair! What about what I want? I don't want to go to college in California. I rather stay here than go anywhere else. I'll think about going to Cali when I'm older, but now, I just can't!” Ruki complained and tapped his foot on the wooden floor. He started to tear up a little, thinking of how living in Beverly Hills is going to benefit him and his career. 

But wait… 

“Can't I just… “ There's only one way he can stay in Tokyo. And that's to…

“...live with Reita?” Ryo and Kaori both glared at Ruki, both with surprise in their eyes and unsure whether that was a good idea or not. “If I live with him, then, maybe things will go smoothly. You don't have to worry about me.” Ruki looked down at his lap. Why'd he have to make such a decision just to stay in Tokyo?

“Well…Reita wouldn't mind would he? I don't want anyone getting killed. Especially you, Ruki. You two do fight a ---”

“But that may change! We'll probably get along well. Trust me. Please.” Ruki pleaded with a warm smile. Ryo sighed and Kaori had already continued eating. 

“Let it be so….let it be a little surprise. Afterall, Reita owes you an apology after all these years.” Kaori stated. Ruki giggled and nodded with agreement. The family continued eating in silence, but coming up with topics once in awhile. 

Living with Reita… Let's see how that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just copying and pasting my shit XDDDDDD


	5. 第５章: ルキさんの決定 (Dai go[5] shou: Ruki san no kettei Chapter 5: Ruki's Decision)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it... This chapter is interesting. No... The next chapter is.

Just about a few weeks or a month later, Ruki and his parents were getting ready to pack their things, but at this very moment, Ruki had planned a little lunch date with Uruha and Kai to discuss some things. 

Ruki had on one of his favourite pairs of denim short-shorts (he like them short), knee highs, Jordan's, and an oversized blue and purple ombre, oversized, long sleeved shirt. The sleeves length to the tip of his fingers.

“Okaasan, I'm about to go.” Ruki said before he left the house with his shoulder strapped mini purse. 

“Alright. Come back on time!” Kaori responded. Ruki had skipped out of the house after slipping on his Jordan's, walking the direction to the cafe. His hair was put into an upwards ponytail with chunks of hair strands over the side of his face like bangs. His phone started ringing in his hand, now putting the phone to his ear. 

“Yo, are you guys there yet?” Ruki asked, looking left and right once he was about to cross the street. 

“Yeah, we're here. I got us a seat, so, I told the waitress to wait until you get here. You're not far are you?” Kai was the one who was on the other line. Ruki hummed over the phone.

“Okay. Well, I'm not that far from you guys. I'm about a minute away.” Ruki responded. 

“Kk, hurry up, drag queen. I'm hungry!” Kai joked with a pout. 

“Shut up. I'm right here.” Ruki hung up the phone and walked into the cafe. The doorbell had rung once Ruki had opened the door. A few prying eyes were made by some men that were in the cafe, but Ruki obviously paid them no mind, going to the booth by the window where Kai and Uruha sat. “Told you I was gonna be here on time.” Ruki said as he sat himself down next to Uruha. 

“Sure you did.” Uruha smiled and hugged Ruki, giving him a friendly peck on the cheek whilst hugging him tightly. Ruki grunted and pulled off the hug. 

“Don't kill me now.” Ruki was now set free from Uruha's strong hold.

“Welcome! How would I serve you today? Beverage?” The waitress came to the table. Ruki had ordered a cup of hot mocha latte. As for Kai and Uruha, they ordered the same orange vanilla smoothies. The waitress had walked away. 

“So, Ruki, anything new?” Kai asked and leaned on the table. Ruki tapped his well manicured hands on the table and nodded in response. 

“Well… my mother and Ryo wants to move to California.” Ruki huffed and blew an air bubble in his mouth. Uruha and Kai were both surprised, looking at Ruki with wide eyes. 

“CALIFORNIA?!” The two fussed out loud. 

“Shush! We're in a public restaurant!” Ruki fussed back and pouted slightly. 

“Whatever, but you too? To California?” Uruha gripped Ruki's arm and shook him a bit, feeling slightly angry. Ruki rolled his eyes. 

“Guys, calm down. I'm not going.”

“Why not? You don't have a job yet, you just graduated high school, and you can’t live alone yet. You're only 17!” Kai fussed. The waitress came back with their beverages, sitting them on the table. “We'll call you back in a few. We're still deciding.” Kai said to the waitress with kindness. The waitress walked off. 

“Of course I'm not living by myself… I'm gonna live with someone else.”

“Like who?” the other two said in sync, piercing their glares into Ruki. Ruki blushed, biting his bottom lip. 

“Reita.” 

“Reita?”

“I said Reita.” Ruki regrets even saying anything at the moment. He took a hard gulped and sipped his latte. 

“Why Reita though? Aren't you two like… enemies? I don't think you should do it, Ru-chan. He's going to fuck you up emotionally and mentally. You did tell me that he's not good with words.” Uruha tried convincing the small male. The idea of living with Reita was just blind to them. The two just couldn't see it ever happening. “I swear, if anything does go wrong, you contact me or Kai. What are you gonna do about college?” Uruha asked. 

“Online college. I'll do college online.” Ruki twirled the end of his ponytail. His hair was long enough to go over his shoulders, even in a ponytail. 

“Suit yourself. You're old enough to make your own decisions. Just make sure he doesn't do anything to you physically.” Uruha rubbed Ruki's back, leaning his head on his friend's shoulders. 

“Okay. Now, let's share a fondue of s’mores for dessert. I heard that's their new special.” Ruki cheered and scrunched his cheeks up a little in excitement. 

“Isn't Ruki so cute?” Kai asked and giggled. Uruha nodded in agreement and they called the waiter back over to order their lunches. 

•••••••

Later in the day, Ruki and his parents went back to packing up their things. They started out with boxing up all of the bigger objects. Ruki was in the process of wrapping up all of the picture frames and souvenir plates from the large, wooden antique, and glass cupboard.

“Ruki, I'm going to have you go to Reita's before Ryo and I go. Just so we don't have to rush and get you out of here.” Kaori spoke. Ruki didn't respond. He was examining each picture he had his hands on, making a small smile at each family picture. “And when you do go to Reita's, please don't bother him too much. I don't want him to throw you out.”

“I won't, okaasan. I promise, everything will most likely go well.” Ruki had finally responded to his mother. 

“Okay. Whatever you say.” 

‘Maybe I should explore Reita's room again…’ Ruki thought to himself. He stopped what he was doing at the moment and went upstairs, walking down the hall to Reita's bedroom and opening the door. Suddenly, he saw a small stuffy bear foot under the bed. Ruki got on his knees and reached under the bed for the bear. Once he pulled it out, he stood back up. 

“What's this? Looks familiar.” There was a plastic tag on the hand of the furry bear. It read ’To Reita. From Ruki.' Ruki then started to remember the day he first gave this to Reita.

(flashback)

”Um… oniichan… I'm sorry for breaking your um… your gameboy. I made you a teddy bear from Building A Bear… you want it?” Ruki's small voice asked Reita, holding out the teddy bear that was half his size. 

“Leave it on the bean bag and get out my room.” Reita mumbled, trying his hardest for fix his game. 

“B-but I'm sorry.”

“Saying ‘sorry’ doesn't fix this, now does it?” Reita fussed, his gaze filled with anger. Ruki teared up and threw the bear at Reita, running out of the room. 

(End flashback)

Ruki stared at the bear in his hands, sighing and hugging it against his chest, sitting down on the bed, and tearing up a bit. “You're so mean.” Ruki's lips pulled into a small smile, nuzzling the bear. Thoughts were roaming through his head, thinking on what it would be like living with Reita. He thought about this for a long time, even though deep down he regrets his decisions. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe Reita would actually support Ruki for what he is. It's not like Ruki is going to ruin Reita's life with makeup facts, how to dress properly, how to do your hair to make you look presentable, how to do this, how to do that, fashion this, fashion that. 

Ruki knows damned well that that shit will get him kicked out, pronto! So, he would not dare do anything as horrid as to torture the man. Ruki laughed to himself and got up from bed, still holding the bear and going to his own bedroom to continue packing his things. 

It took about a few days to get packed up completely before leaving the house. Kaori stayed true to her word, making sure Ruki was out before they left so it wouldn't take so long to get Ruki out of the house. Kaori and Ryo were planning on putting the house on rent and renting a beautiful apartment in California. That was already arranged since Ryo was promoted ahead of time. 

“Alright, baby, we got all of your stuff ready. You packed so well, you barely have things to carry.” Kaori said as she put all of Ruki's large suitcases in the back of the van (there was 4 large luggage bags filled with clothes and 1 extra large hard cover suitcases with his shoes and 1 medium sized hard cover suitcase with his makeup supplies). Ryo had decided to take Ruki whilst Kaori finish packing her own things. 

There were only a couple of larger objects, like the desk and the drawer. Reita has an apartment that's two bedroom. Each bedroom has a walk in closet. Reita had installed a modern bed into the guest room. Other than that, it was pretty empty. 

“All done. Alright Ruki, time to surprise Reita.” Kaori smiled and kissed Ruki's cheeks. “I love you. Don't bother him too much, okay? And remember, even if me and Ryo are across seas, that doesn't mean we can't do for you. I'll send you as many gifts and postcards from Cali. I love you so much, my little diva.” Kaori hugged Ruki tightly in his arms. Ruki hugged back and smiled, giggling. “And pull down your skirt. Mommy, shouldn't see your booty.”

“Okaasan… not in front of Otoosan.” Ruki mumbled, pulling down his ruffled skirt. 

“And your little belly shouldn't be out like that. Boys like to touchy.”

“Okaasan, it's a sweater crop top. I have no choice but to wear it like this.” Ruki was playing with the end of his sleeves that were long and baggy, almost covering his entire hand. 

“Alright. Even though this transformation took me a while to get used to, I still think you are the most beautiful son I've had. And Ryo, even though Reita isn't my biological son, I still think he's hot. No lie whatsoever.” Kaori laughed a bit and pecked his son's nose. “I love you. And I want to hear from you every weekend, okay?”

“Yes, Okaasan. I love you too. And you don't be stressed out too much. You're still very young. I'm sure daddy wouldn't mind having another baby with you though.” Ruki winked and laughed, his mother laughing as well. 

“I'll see you soon.” Kaori said softly. “Be safe.”

“I will, Okaasan. Love you.” Ruki went to the van and hopped in the front seat, putting on his seat belt. Kaori waved as Ryo began driving off to Reita's apartment. Ruki sat back in the seat, humming. “I'm gonna miss you guys.”

“Gonna miss you too. Don't give my son a hard time, ya hear? You've been through quite enough with him.” Ryo glared at Ruki a few times as he was speaking. He was basically giving out rules he expects Ruki to follow. 

The drive took about an hour due to some traffic. When they arrived, Ruki made sure his hair was in order, combing it down with his hands and letting his bangs fall over his one eye. He looked in the mirror, lip gloss was perfect, eyeliner was just right. He got out the car, his knee boots weren't scuffed and his thigh highs were to his lower thigh, no creases and pulled up enough. Skirt was fine, shirt was fine. Nothing on belly. Ruki was on fleek. 

“Otoosan, how are we gonna get all of my stuff up there quickly?” Ruki asked. 

“Um, I'll just take everything inside, into an elevator all at once, then, make it up. You go ahead.” Ruki nodded at the response and went inside the large building, also taking his suitcases that had the clothes in it. There were chauffeurs who either waited for their clients or stood in the lobby area. This place looks so... Expensive. Ruki thought. He walked up to one of the chauffeurs who sat in a sofa. 

“Etto… excuse me, do you mind helping my father with some things needing to be moved in?” Ruki asked sweetly, full of respect. 

“Sure. Is he outside?” the chauffeur asked. He was pretty average height, short spiky hair, and a bit chubby. He was nice though  

“Yes, he is. Thank you so much.” Ruki giggled and walked off as the chauffeur did so. Ruki went to an elevator, going all the way up to the 10th floor. Once he got there, he looked for a specific door room. The apartment studio was all the way down the hall, which happens to be one of the biggest ones on that floor. The entire apartment was modern styled, pretty much glass, marble, and wood. It also consists of 3 swimming pools and a hot springs area in the 2nd floor, and a party area at the rooftop. 

Ruki took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His stomach felt all so nervous. Can't turn back now. It took the man about 5 minutes to answer the door. Ruki sighed, cocking his hip to the side, placing his hand on that hip and examine his nails on the other as he waited impatiently. Once the doors swung open, his eyes deceived him. “Woah daddy…” Ruki mumbled. His eyes widened a bit and he blushed, standing up straight. 

“Who are you, and how may I help you?” the man asked. Reita was fully, fully developed. Ruki wouldn't think anyone as handsome as Reita would open the door with just a tank top and sweatpants. Those arms and veins, that face, that body, that everything could get a girl wet. Ruki was almost at that verge but he stood calm. 

“Oh, so you don't recognize me, oniichan?” Ruki purposely made his voice higher than his normal voice, making a smirk. 

“Oh, shit…R-Ruki? Wha--”

“Don't speak.” Ruki put a well manicured finger up in the air. Reita was damned surprised at this sudden visit.

“Okaasan and your father decided to move to Cali because of a job promotion. I need a place to stay because, I don't wanna go. You have no choice. Be a big brother. I'm moving in.” Ruki winked. “And I'll make this stay as enjoyable as my ass.” Ruki mumbled that part, giggling and had that devilish smirk on his face.

Reita's world begins to end… 

“You’re what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That "Woah daddy" part though. I swear, Ruki really wants the D. I'm telling y'all man!! 今、第６章を読んでください！！(Please read chapter 6, now!!) With loooovvveeeeeee. It's ready for you down below under this sick chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy ittt!!! 
> 
> I'm so excited for this like OMG I'm dying inside XDDD


	6. 第６章: お兄ちゃんのルール (Dai roku[6] shou: oniichan no ruuru Chapter 6: Big Brother's Rules)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it....

Ruki's stuff was already put into the guest room of Reita's apartment. Reita himself was pacing back and forth, trying to piece together what the hell was going on. Ruki was sitting on the couch, the teddy bear he found the other day was on his lap. He was hugging as he watched Reita pace back and forth. “Okay... So… Otoosan is moving to California with Kaori, you didn't want to go, so, you told Otoosan that you wanted to live with me. Me, Ruki. The one that ruined your fucking childhood. You wanted to live with me. Why me?” Reita ran his fingers through his hair as he stood in front of the large glass window. The sun was setting just about now.

“I don't know why… I just… you were the only adult I could think of that maybe wouldn't mind a little roommate maybe. I haven't seen you in over 5 years, so…” Ruki was stroking the teddy bear’s fur, sighing. The couch was towards the wall facing the flat screen television on the wall. The living room was large, wooden floors, Stainless Steel appliances in the kitchen that was pretty close together to the living room. The window took up half of the wall and there was another window that took up the other half. A dining room table stood by one the windows. 

Reita moved from the window and went to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. “This is insane.” He opened the beer and took a sip out of it. He sat his can down on the counter and leaned on it, sighing and still….

'This is unbelievable...'

Reita turned to face Ruki, bringing a chair in front of the short male and sitting in it. He wasn't too close to Ruki, but he was only a couple feet away. He had his beer in hand and he looked Ruki in the eye, “Okay…” He leaned back in the chair, arms crossed over his chest, beer on the floor next to his chair. He groaned and took a deep sigh, “What's this get up you got going on? And how old are you?” Reita asked. His voice was deep and hoarse, sounding very exhausted and irritated. 

“What do you mean? And I'm 17. I'll be 18 in Feb.” Ruki asked. His boots were already off. He had his legs criss crossed on the couch, the Teddie bear in the opening between his crossed legs. He tilted his head to the side a little bit, hair moving along with his movement.

“The skirt, crop top, the socks, and the minimal amount of makeup you have on. Plus, your skin. Did you get plastic surgery on your body or something?” Reita asked, unsure of whatever Ruki was doing to himself. 

“No. I'm fully natural, thank you very much. I think plastic surgery is an insult to the makeup and fashion criteria. Never compare my flawless skin to plastic surgery ever in your life.” Ruki sassed and huffed, flipping his hair. 

“You better watch your fucking tone.” Reita mumbled loud enough for Ruki to hear, sipping his beer again. 

“And if I don't?” Ruki responded, throwing a sarcastic smile to Reita's eyes, rolling his eyes and went back to a serious look, piercing his gaze at Reita.

“You're a sassy little bitch, yeah? Wow… how did my dad deal with you?”

“I have more respect for Ryo. And my mother. Not once did they have to deal with me, unlike you.” Ruki looked at his teddy bear, stroking its fur again. 

“Huh, clever.” Reita made a small chuckle, continuing to drink his beer. “A very clover barbie you are.” Reita mumbled, placing his now empty can on the floor. He sighed and tapped his socked foot on the floor. They were in silence for a duration of 2 minutes. During that time, Reita was examining Ruki. Examining every part of Ruki. Examining every part of Ruki's features. ’Damn, he's so hot. Is he imitating a shota?' Reita thought. He licked his lips and took another deep sigh along with a hum. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Ruki. How could this boy be his stepbrother? Just HOW?

Ruki looked up at Reita, raising an eyebrow. “What are you looking at?”

“You. You changed… a lot. Why'd you decide to do this to yourself?” Reita's voice was now calm, still leaning back on the chair, his legs were open, arms crossed still. He ignored the fact that he was just a bit turned on by his stepbrother. 

“Well, because I like skirts, dresses, booties (short shorts), thigh socks, sweaters, fashion, and basically dressing up. Makeup is also my thing, hair styling, jewelry, perfumes, shoes. You name it.” Ruki was brushing his thumb on the bear's ear, biting his bottom lip, taking in soft and calm breaths. Ruki was not getting turned on by this ass he calls stepbrother...or “Oniichan”.

“You're a girl, basically.” 

“Shut up, I'm a guy. A guy who happens to be feminine.” 

“Oh, yeah, girl. I understand.”

“Shut up, I'm not a girl!”

“I don't have to shut up, baby girl, I can keep talking all day.” Reita smirked.

“Ah…” Ruki was going to say something else, but stopped himself. His heart was racing faster now. ‘Baby girl? What kind of name is that?’ He grunted as he felt his face getting red, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Reita's face. Reita quickly caught it, chuckling and sitting the pillow on his lap. 

“Running out of things to say. I win this round. Now, let's lay down some rules, shall we?” Reita sat up and sat properly in his chair. “Rule number 1, obey me as your big brother. You cannot call me by my name, Reita, as you should call me ‘Oniichan’. I want to hear it often.” 

Ruki rolled his eyes and looked away. “Ah, ah! Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Ruki.” Ruki blushed at the sound of Reita calling his name in the sound of a commanding voice. The way his tongue slightly rolled at the R in his name, it was sexy as hell. Ruki looked at Reita, biting his bottom lip and trying not to look away. “Rule number 2, when big brother is talking or lecturing, you look at him. Nowhere else. Rule number 3, no sass back when I tell you to do something.”

Ruki shivered a little. What'll happen if he does sass back? There's nothing like suspense at its finest. “Rule number 4, when leaving the house, please make sure whatever is cleaned up. Dishes, the floor, anything in the kitchen stays clean. Even the living room. I don't want to see a speck of dirt anywhere. I keep my crib clean, you keep my crib clean. That's what we do in my household.” Gosh, Reita seemed harsher than he thought. Ruki actually regrets even deciding to live here. What did he bring himself into?

“And Rule number 5, when greeting me, I'd like a hello of some kind, and…” Reita kissed the air in front of him, smirking, “A nice little peck. Nothing major. Just something cute.” Reita smiled. Those lips of Reita's, they did look appetizing. ‘And you're telling me that this man is Ryo’s 23 year old son?’ Ruki thought. “That is all for now. Go unpack your things and I'll go get something for us for dinner from the conbini down the street. What do you want?”

Ruki was too frozen and struck to speak. Reita got him this time. He chuckled and got up from his chair, moving his face close to Ruki's, and blew in his face. Ruki let out a light gasp and blushed. “Did you hear me?”

“Yes… oniichan.” Ruki looked down, his face fully red and hot. Reita hummed, using an index finger to lift up Ruki's face and gave him a little kiss on his lips, pulling off after a half of a second. “Why did you do that?! That's incest!” Ruki fussed and covered his mouth with his sleeve covered hands.

“No, it's not. We're not even real brothers.” Reita smiled and moved away from Ruki, walking away to the genkan by the door and slipping on his leather jacket and sneakers. “I'll be back. Going to get us dinner. Want anything while I'm there?”

“Orangina. Thanks.”

After that, Reita left. Ruki blinked a couple times, making sure the coast was clear, putting a pillow to his face, and screaming loudly.

What in the living fuck did Ruki get himself into?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didnt I just say that this was gonna be interesting?


	7. 第７章: 会話 (Dai nana[7] shou: kaiwa chapter 7: Conversations)

“Uruha, I'm absolutely serious, that nuisance kissed me. I don't know what to do. I can still feel it and it's giving me shivers.” Ruki had started ranting over the phone. He was sitting on his bed, his palm on his forehead. 

” _Ruki, did he like touch you inappropriately? Do you need me to come over there?_ ” Uruha asked. His tone was pretty stern. You could tell he probably had a very flustered and irritated look to his face. 

“No… no it's okay. He didn't touch me inappropriately at least.” Ruki got up pulling his shorts down, and left his bedroom to go to the kitchen, opening the fridge to get a drink of soda. His phone was in between his ear and shoulder, opening the bottle.

” _Are you sure? Because I can come there now_.”

Ruki gasped lightly at the sound of keys jingling at the door, startling him. “Uru, let's meet up tomorrow morning. I'll meet you at the park. Reita's here and he's gonna start asking me weird questions,so I'll talk to you later.” After their byes, Ruki hung up the phone and put it down on the counter. He was struggling to open up the bottle. Reita had just entered the apartment studio, taking off his timberland boots at the genkan. He was wearing his usual work uniform that was a navy blue jumpsuit with the zipper in the front, and his name patched on the chest area. He was a mechanic, you know, those hot men who fix cars and things. 

“I'm home. And exhausted.” Reita mumbled immediately going to the kitchen, greeting Ruki with a hug from behind and just a kiss on the cheek. Ruki blushed and kept trying to open the soda bottle. 

“Um, oniichan… can you help me open this?” He asked. Reita chuckled and opened the bottle for Ruki, giving it back to him. “So… how was your day?”

“In full detail, or just a word?” Reita asked and unzipped his jumpsuit, taking his arms out, but leaving the suit on. He was left with his tank top and the remaining part of the jumpsuit. Ruki had rolled his eyes at the question and shook his head. 

“I'm assuming it was bad.”

“Don't make assumptions. That's not good.”

“Well, can you answer my question properly? That'd be great.” Ruki grunted and sipped his soda, leaning on the counter. 

“Stop being a sissy. Anyways, work was okay. Got somebody's number today, but I don't know if I want to contact her.” Reita shrugged and also leaned on the counter. Ruki hummed and placed his soda on the counter in front of himself. 

“Please, don't let that word ‘sissy’ come out your mouth again. I might have to kill you. But anyways,is she pretty?” Ruki sighed and looked at Reita, remembering the rule of _’Don't look away when I'm talking to you_ ’. 

“What kind of question is that? If I got her number, of course she _has_ to be cute.” Reita shrugged and let out a chuckle. 

“Are you gay?”

“Huh?” 

“Are you gay?” Ruki asked again, crossing his arms. Reita didn't answer the question, rubbing his tongue on the inside of his cheek. He took a deep sigh, thinking deeply as well. He wasn't entirely gay, but….

“Not entirely. I could be bisexual.” Reita shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. “I'm gonna go shower for 30 minutes.” He walked past Ruki, but stopped when he was next to him. “Join me if you want to.” he whispered in the youth’s ear, chuckling and before walking away, he give Ruki's ass a nice smack to it, making him yelp, and making his way to the bathroom now. 

Ruki was blushing furiously. Gosh, Reita was too much for Ruki. How is he going to deal with all of this touching and smacking of the butts? He wanted to say something so bad right now, but if he does, what would happen anyway? “Fucking dick head…” Ruki mumbled, drinking his soda again and using his free hand to rub his plump and squeezable rump. Reita did smack it pretty hard. It's probably red now. 

“But that kinda felt…good.. In a sexual way.” Ruki gasped at his words. ’ _Stop it! You cannot have sexual feelings over that man!_ ’ Ruki shook away his thoughts and groaned. “Why~!”

 

** ______________ **

 

“So, he smacked your ass before getting in the shower?” Uruha asked. 

Ruki and Uruha were out at the park the next day, continuing their conversation from last night. Ruki, somehow, could still feel Reita's hand at his bottom. Deep down, it felt so good when Reita smacked it. Ruki hasn't felt _that_ sexually attracted to someone in a long time. The last time he felt that was towards his favourite boy group DA ICE. Jesus Christ, they were beautiful men. 

“Yes, he smacked my ass and I'm just… I don't know how I feel about that, really, Uruha. But later on that night, we started arguing again.”

“Why?”

* * *

 

_ ”You stupid idiot, you don't just come up to someone and call them a bitch because you did wrong. You still haven't apologized years ago when you pushed me, making me break my leg.” Ruki fussed, and got up from the couch. Reita chuckled and shook his head.  _

_ “You shouldn't embarrass me in front of my friends like that then, regardless of me having to babysit you.” Reita retorted, standing up as well.  _

_ “I was only 10, what hell! You're such an ass!” Ruki grunted and walked away, but Reita grabbed his arm, “If you don't let go of me, I swear, I'll kick your ochinchin so hard that you'll scream like a little girl.” Ruki threatened, pulling his arm away and stomping to his bedroom, slamming his door.  _

_ “Wow, he's such a little brat.” Reita licked his lips and sat on the couch again, turning on the TV. _

_The two hadn't said a word to each other that night after the argument._

 

* * *

 

Uruha was in a bit of a surprise, “You cursed him out? Like that?”

“Yup. Man, he hasn't changed at all.” Ruki shook his head and moved his hair over his one shoulder. Reita's words did sting like a mother fucker, but Ruki had to let it go. They were just words. Nothing physical. However, they kept coming back. He never understood why Reita was the way he is. Maybe it's the fact that he's just older than Ruki and Ruki himself is still a teen going into college. 

Reita thinks he can control the lad, but really, Ruki can control himself and only himself. 

“Just a sudden thought, but...do you like your step brother? You know...in that way?” Uruha asked, looking at the short male. Ruki stopped walking. Did Uruha really ask that question? 

“Nonsense.” Ruki let out an awkward laugh, waving hand dismissively. Uruha wasn't laughing at all. He just looked Ruki dead in the eye. 

“You're lying. I've known you for _years_ , Ruki. You can't fool me. I'm not an idiot.” Uruha crossed his arms and cocked his hip to the side, raising an eyebrow. 

“Um…” Ruki's cheeks turned bright red from a blush. He sighed and tugged at his skinny jeans. “I-I don't know.” He mumbled. “I'm not allowed to like him… am I?” 

“Ruki…” Ruki looked up at Uruha's voice calling his name. “You guys are step-brothers, and you liking him and all… That’s not incest. But it won't be okay with your parent because you know…” Uruha had his hands placed on Ruki's shoulders. 

“I think I'm like… sexually attracted to him. There's a feeling that I just can't get away from. I….i need him and I want him, but I just... Uruha, help me. I hate his guts, but I don't at the same time. I'm going insane.” Ruki whined and Uruha hugged the small male, rubbing his back. 

“It's okay, Ruki. Don't worry. Maybe ice cream will get your mind off of it.” Uruha pulled off and smiled. Ruki nodded with a soft smile to Uruha. 

“Yeah, ice cream sounds good.”

Uruha had allowed Ruki to get on his back. Even though they're best friends, Ruki could almost call Uruha a close brother. Uruha and Kai were the only two who stood by Ruki whenever something went wrong. But at this moment, Kai was on a trip and so it was only Uruha.

 

**___________**  


 

Ruki was returning home after his outing with Uruha. He couldn't stop thinking about what Uruha told him though. 

Uruha was now dating a male who happens to be the same age as Reita. And this guy Uruha was speaking of, his name was coincidentally Aoi. Uruha was dating Reita's best friend. 

Ruki was giggling to himself, thinking about how cute that seemed. His best friend dating his step-brother’s best friend. Uruha seemed pretty happy too. It made Ruki feel the same way.

As he arrived to the apartment, he had brought home some snacks for later on, just in case he gets hungry for a little something. He knocked on the studio door, forgetting he didn't have a key to the apartment yet. “Fuck…” he mumbled. He's been standing outside the door for a whole 10 minutes now. 

The door opened, finally, revealing a shirtless Reita. “What were you doing? Masturbating?” Ruki asked sarcastically, his hands on his hips and head tilted to the side. 

“I don't masturbate...unless you're here.” Reita smirked and leaned on the door frame. 

“Awe c’mon! I didn't need to know that!” Ruki fussed, pushing his way through the door. 

“Hey, you. You forgot something.” Reita closed and locked the door behind him. Ruki was in the process of taking off his shoes and sitting them against the wall. 

“Oh, yeah, right. I can't forget that.” Ruki said sarcastically, walking up to Reita. “You're tall, bend down a little.”

“You can stand on your toes.”

“Fine.” Ruki stood on his tippy toes and Reita had bent down enough for Ruki to reach. He quickly gave Reita a peck on the lips and moved away, giving Reita a slight shove. Reita chuckled and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch. 

Ruki was, again, blushing furiously. As much as he hated the idea of kissing Reita every time he left or returned home, he ends up liking it later on in the day. Reita’s lips, they felt so soft and moist against Ruki's own. 

What would it be like if it was more than a kiss? A taste of his tongue, his mouth. His neck, his chest. Damn, Ruki couldn't stop his mental fantasies. “God dammit.” Ruki mumbled. He took all of the snacks out of the plastic grocery bag and placed them neatly on counter. There were two boxes of Pocky and two boxes of Toppo, also with green tea Kit Kats.

“So, what did a spoiled little brat, do today?” Reita asked with a sneaky smirk, leaning over the counter next to Ruki.

“Not a brat, thank you.” Ruki rolled his eyes. 

“Says the person who wouldn't stop disrespecting his step-brother.” Reita smiled, grabbing a box of pocky.

“Hey, I didn't buy those for you! Give it back!”

“Nope. Mine now.” Reita quickly stole a kiss from Ruki, walking away to his bedroom. Ruki mentally screamed, almost wanting to throw a childlike tantrum. Why does Reita have to tease him to much?

  
‘ _Why, Reita…. Just why?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now stop right there✋✋✋!!! Are you guy fucking ready because things get just a teeny bit sexual in the next chapter. So before y'all fucking read the next chapter, say that you're ready, then proceed on to the next chapter.


	8. 第8章: これはとても恥ずかしいです。。。 (Dai hachi[8] shou: kore wa totemo hazukashii desu…  Chapter 8: This is very Embarrassing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is freaking odd in a way....just.... Just continue XDDD

Ruki sat in his room, laying on his back on the bed, thinking deeply. What can he do to at least make Reita act normal than a pervert that he is?

The small male was thinking harder.It's been about 2 weeks since he's lived with Reita and still, Reita gets more pervy by the minute. Not once did they fuck, but there was a lot of touching involved. 

Ruki had came up with the sudden idea. A dinner. A homemade dinner made by Ruki, invite a couple people, maybe that'll get Reita to calm his dick down at least. Ruki got up from bed, leaving his room and going to Reita's, knocking on his door. “What?” yelled Reita, possibly sitting on his bed watching porn. 

“I have to ask you a question.” Ruki responded, he leaned on the wall next to the door. 

“Come in.” Ruki had opened the bedroom door, finding Reita on the bed on his laptop. Reita had closed his device, sitting it next to him. “What's your question?”

“I was wondering. Me and you, Uruha and Aoi should having a dinner night here. Just us four.” Ruki smiled sweetly. “Please, oniichan? It'll be fun.”

Reita furrowed his eyebrows, sighing and shrugging. “Why?”

“I don't know. Just because and I want first and foremost want me and you to bond and the only way we can do that is if we have both of our friends here.” Ruki sat on the end of Reita's bed. Reita was still hesitant about the idea. 

“When?”

“Tomorrow night. I'll cook, we all wear something of our liking, we'll chat and laugh about stuff. Then, when we get tired, Aoi and Uruha go home and we go to bed.” Ruki blinked a couple times, waiting for Reita's approval. 

“Fine. Whatever fucking mess you make, clean it up.” Reita narrowed his eyes at Ruki. 

“Whatever.” Ruki got up from Reita's bed and left his room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall next to the door again,  looking at the ceiling. Ruki is praying so hard, hoping that this idea can at least make the step-siblings bond. Get to know each other. No fighting. “Don't embarrass me tomorrow, oniichan.” he whispered, biting his lip. 

The small male went back to his own bedroom, grabbing his phone from the charger. He unlocked it, making his way to the contact list, and finding Uruha's name. He decided to text him the details of what was going to happy tomorrow night.

 

‘ _To: Donald-Duck;_

_ Are you free tomorrow night?’ _

 

_ ‘From: Donald-Duck;  _

_ Of course. I'm boring as hell. What's up?’ _

 

_ ‘To: Donald-Duck; _

_ I'm planning a dinner date, at 8pm sharp, with me, you, Reita, and your boyfriend. So, Aoi knows where Reita lives, so,  just come with him.’/ _

 

Uruha didn't answer the phone after a few minutes, but right as soon as Ruki was about to get in the shower, he responded.

 

_ ‘From: Donald-Duck;  _

_ No problem. I'll text Aoi and let him know.’ _

 

* * *

 

 

That night had finally arrived. Ruki was in the process of cooking the food. Spicy tuna onigiri, Tempura, and Japanese curry. Nothing big. Just nice and simple home cooked meal.

Ruki was already dressed up. A pretty, ruffled pastel purple mini skirt and a white blouse tucked in the skirt. He also wore a pair of suspenders that matched the skirt. His knee socks were white as well. 

Did mention the skirt was short, right?

He had already finished cooking all three of the dishes, now getting into the desserts. He was in the process of putting cake batter into a cake pan, putting it into the preheated oven. By the time everyone finishes their meals, the cake will be ready.  If only Ruki was fond of strawberries, he would've made a special strawberry shortcake. His mother had a homemade recipe for it. 

Just a few minutes later, someone had knocked on the door. “Coming.” Ruki ran to the door and opened it. Uruha stood proud, smiling like an idiot. “What's your problem?” Ruki asked. 

“Aoi….He said some pretty seducing stuff before we got here. So I'm trying to keep my cool.” Uruha walked into the house, kicking his shoes off. Aoi did the same. “Where's Reita?”

“He's in his room, getting dressed. You guys can sit at the dining table. I'm going to get everything set up.” Ruki smiled and went back to the kitchens, grabbing the large basket full of tempura shrimp and a plate full of the onigiri. There was a bowl full of white rice and a pot of the curry  set down carefully on top of a thick cloth on the dining table. 

He quickly checked the cake in the oven. Still liquidy. Now, he made sure that plates and chopsticks were set on the tablet. There was tempura sauce set beside the tempura itself. Then, he gathered a couple serving spoons for the rice and the curry sauce.

“Okay, dinner is set now.” Ruki mumbled. 

“Hey, don't eat without me!” Reita had came from his bedroom, wearing one of his favourite trousers and white button shirt tucked in. 

“I said something of your liking, not a formal dinner.” Ruki grunted.

“Shut up, this is of my liking, thank you.” Reita ruffled Ruki's perfectly curled hair. It only took a second for Reita to yell ‘ _Ouch_!’ when Ruki had pinched his arm. 

“Don't touch my hair.” Ruki smiled and sat down beside Uruha. Reita had sat across from Ruki. “I hope you guys enjoy this. I tried my best with no help.” the said boy was smiling sweetly, handing out the plates and chopsticks. Forks were also set on the table, but that was just in case anybody wanted to use them. 

After the table simultaneously chanted ‘ _Itadakimasu_ ’, they all started serving themselves and began eating. “Wow, your mum taught you well. This is good.” Uruha said and let out a small giggle, chewing at the chicken from the curry. Ruki was eating one of the tempura. 

“Thanks. Again, I tried. Kai would be the one cooking, but I stole his job for today.” Ruki laughed a bit, Uruha laughing as well. The quad were all eating in silence, a few glares from Reita to Ruki were made. 

“So, Ruki, tell me, what's it like living with Reita alone, now that your parents are across the world?” Aoi asked, in the middle of chewing onigiri. 

“Do you have to ask? So, we're step-brothers, I still hate his guts.” Ruki mumbled and got up to grab cups from the cupboard above the sink. He held two in each hand, placing them on the table and going back to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine from the fridge. 

Being as though Ruki was only 17, but going on 18, drinking mild wine was okay for him at least. It wasn't like Ruki was going to overdose on wine or anything. A cup or two didn't bother him. Bringing the wine to the table, he remained standing whilst pouring the other 3 cups of wine.

Again, Reita was watching Ruki closely. His well manicured hands, his smooth pale legs, soft curves of the waist. The boy was beautiful to Reita's eyes. Reita was biting his lip,  taking in a deep sigh and grabbing his wine once Ruki was finished pouring the cups. He sat back down across Reita, continuing to eat his food. 

“Hey, Ruki, guess what?” Ruki perked up at Uruha.

“Yeah?”

Uruha had leaned in to Ruki's ear, “I'm planning on losing my virginity to Aoi soon.” 

“Didn't you already lose it a while ago?” Ruki had asked with a faint giggle. 

“He doesn't count. I didn't like it.” Uruha whispered and waved his hand dismissively. Ruki rolled his eyes.

“I'm proud of you though. Have fun when you do. I'll stay stuck a virgin for a long time.” Ruki smiled, but raised an eyebrow hearing Reita cough loudly. “What's the matter with you?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Wine went down the wrong pipe.” Reita's eyes are staring hard at Ruki. Ruki blushed, looking down at his food and continuing to it. Then, he felt something stroking at his shin. A socked foot it was. Ruki blinked a couple of times, wondering what the _hell_ was Reita's deal. He lightly kicked Reita under the table. “Kicking isn't nice, Ruki. Apologize.”

“What? But you were just--”

“Apologize now..” Reita's voice went deeper, but he said it in a low volumed tine. Uruha paid it no mind, keeping in mind that that's what brothers do in reality. 

“I'm sorry.” Ruki mumbled and rolled his eyes, again, feeling that foot at his shin, but making its way higher to his closed legs. Ruki made sure he kept them closed, but Reita wouldn't stop trying to get his foot in between the younger’s legs. Ruki lost all strength of keeping them closed, now making it easy access for Reita. “What are you doing?!” Ruki whispered in a fuss. 

Reita gave Ruki a sharp glance, pulling out his phone and texted Ruki, saying:

 

_ To: Little Brat;  _

_ If you say anything about this, or make it obvious, Big Brother will punish you....You can hate me all you want, it turns me even more. ;)  _

 

Ruki saw his phone screen light up on the table, lifting it up and reading the text message. He read it over twice to make sure that idiot wasn’t serious or….maybe he was. Ruki placed his phone face down on the table, rubbed his temples, now feeling a foot slide inside his skirt and to his private area. Ruki made a small sound and placed a napkin over his mouth. 

“Ruki, you good?” Uruha asked. Ruki was shaking a little bit. He was overly sensitive below his waist. No one has ever touched him there like that in a long time. Who did Reita think _he_ was?! 

“Y-Yeah, I'm good. I almost sneezed.” Ruki smiled, trying to play it cool. Uruha chucked and shrugged. 

“Mmkay..”

Reita grabbed his phone again and texted Ruki once more,

 

_ To: Little Brat;  _

_ Good boy. _

 

Ruki read the message from his phone, putting it down and sighing, but whined. “What's the matter, Ruki?” Reita asked, smirking discreetly whilst rubbing his foot on Ruki's area harder. Ruki moaned, now grabbing Reita's ankle to try and stop what was going on, but Reita was too much of a hard headed pervert. 

“I'm full now. i-i'm gonna check on the cake.” Ruki got up quickly, Reita's foot now being put back down on the floor. Ruki's face was deeply red from a blush, grabbing all of the empty plates and going to the kitchen, putting them into the sink and checking the oven. The cake was finally done. After taking the cake out of the oven, he let it sit on the counter to cool. 

Jesus Christ, Ruki was completely dumbfounded. His body was still shivering, still feeling that touch underneath his skirt. And most of all…

He _moaned_! 

He moaned at the table! There was no way Reita rubbing Ruki through his panties underneath that skirt, with his socked foot made Ruki feel good at all. That was absolute bull shit for Ruki. His heart was still racing, it started to ache. He has to keep his cool or else they'll start to get suspicious. 

“Uruha, or Aoi, you guys can take whatever’s left. I'm getting the cake set up for dessert.” Ruki said before getting frosting out from the cupboard. 

 

* * *

 

 

“This… .was the most embarrassing dinner I've ever had. Such a bad idea.” Ruki mumbled to himself as he washed the dishes. Uruha and Aoi were already gone after dessert. 

“Dinner was great, Ruki.” Reita said, standing behind Ruki, having his hands on the younger male's hips and him whispering inside his ear. “Dessert would've been better if it was you.” Reita let out a deep chuckle, biting Ruki's ear and walking away to his own bedroom. 

“I fucking regret this Shit… .i regret it all… .why… I brought this on myself.” Ruki pitied himself, continuing to wash the dishes and cleaning off the table and counters.

  
_ 'This stay will be so interesting...' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And didn't I tell you guys it was odd??? Like bruh.....who rubs a guy's crotch under the table while eating?? 
> 
> *cough* happens in anime *cough*


	9. 第9章: キスして  (Dai ku[9] shou: kisu shite  Chapter 9: Kiss Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, whatever is in the chapter I find important, that is why the title is the way it is. I couldn't think of a phrase to say for the title. So, "Kiss me" came into mind. P-p-p-p-paaaaaaaa
> 
> GET ON WITH THE FANFICTION, YA BUTT!! And ALSO, SOME WEIRD SHIT GOES ON...LIKE YO.....
> 
> (Can I add What Ruki was wearing in this scene? He's wearing a black and white, short sleeved, jersey styled shirt that length to his mid thigh and.... You guys know I love Ruki and thigh highs. Like that's his signature here. )

"You are really something, Reita. I cannot believe you were willing to embarrass me like that in front of Uruha." Ruki pouted, he sat himself down on the couch, gripping his hair and sighing deeply. "Why would you rub me with your fucking foot, man?! That was very inappropriate and immature of you!" Ruki ran his hand through his long, straight hair. He shook his head and his bangs came back to his face.

"I had a logical fucking reason, Ruki. You brought it on yourself." Reita growled.

"Pardon?" Ruki got up from sitting. He had his arms crossed over his chest. Oh, he looked so pissed right now. For Reita to come up with a stupid excuse as that, there's no way Ruki was going to give up without a fight. " _I_  brought it on myself? Wow, you're really an idiot of a StepBrother." Ruki walked closer to Reita. When he was directly in front of Reita, he looked up. He pretended he wasn't scared of Reita, standing proud and strong.

"Yes, again,  _you_  brought it on yourself. You're such a little whore. You  _want_  guys to take advantage of you so you could run out and tell people that you're being sexually harassed. I bet you started this whole cross dressing thing right when you made that decision to live with me, just so you could get me in your ass. But guess what, even if you didn't look the way you do, you live in my fucking household and I ca do whatever I want with you." Reita brought his face close to Ruki's, "And just  _because_  you look the way you do, I'll have my way with you, just how you want it." he purred. Ruki blushed, looking away.

"Well, mister, you ready think you're a  _know-it-all_  because you're my older step brother. Well you don't! You know nothing about me and why I chose to be the way I am. You fuck off and mind your business." Ruki had shoved Reita hard, but Reita had grabbed Ruki's arm, pushing his back against a wall and trapped the small male between his arms, pinning both his arms to the wall. Their faces were close again, both of them breathing heavily from the action, staring at each other in anger.

_Fuck_ , did Reita look so hot like this, or what? Ruki was staring deep into the older male's eyes. "I'm not giving up. You're going down." Ruki grunted. Reita made a deep chuckled, biting his bottom lip.

"You're not scaring me, you little  _bitch_. I have  _you_  under  _my_  control." Reita purred, smirking and grunting. Ruki blushed and also smirked, biting his lip as well. Reita looked too tasty right now. All Ruki wanted to do was get dominated so bad, but he's also very angry at this man. So many feelings were living up in his brain.

"You don't own me." Ruki growled, he was trying to pull his hands away to free himself, but Reita had tightened his grip. "Get the fuck off!"

"Make me."

"I sure will." Ruki had used his feet to kick Reita off of him, making the man fall to the floor. Ruki tackled Reita, the two were actually fighting each other. This gave Ruki many flashbacks from back then. He remembers that exact date when he had tackled Reita onto the floor, tugging at his hair and slapping him, punching his chest.

Reita, being the strong man he was, had pushed Ruki off. It was now his turn to tackle Ruki. Reita pinned Ruki's arms onto the floor using one hand and the other hand gripped Ruki's thigh, digging his nails in Ruki's skin. "You're a Fucking weak little sissy. You know better than to disrespect me like this." Reita's gripped on Ruki's thigh tighter, almost making a mark and causing the small male to whine at his touch. "It's about time someone had put you in your place. Ever since you were little, you were the biggest ass hole in the family. You think just because you're younger than me, you were gonna be treated like a fucking prince. Well not anymore." Reita stared into Ruki's eyes, his expression full of anger and resentment. Ruki stared back into those eyes. His heart was racing faster than anything.

He wanted to pull away, he wanted to get up and beat Reita's ass for doing what he was doing, but Ruki couldn't do it. Being pinned down like this, this was all too new, but felt amazing. Especially from Reita.

_'I think I'm like....sexually attracted to him...'_

Ruki had remembered what he told Uruha. Is this what Ruki wanted? "I'm...I'm not giving up. No one treated me better than you. So, all the shit you're saying is utter  _bullshit_." Ruki growled, shifting under Reita, wriggling his way out, but no, Reita wouldn't let him go.

"Look at you...You like this don't you, Ruki?" Reita purred, his face was was about a centimeter away from Ruki's, his lips almost touching the younger male's. "I'll do it more often for you, and you only." Reita's lips had finally touched Ruki's, kissing the small male passionately. Ruki was deeply in surprise, his eyes closed tightly. He then relaxed as the kiss became more heated. They were literally French kissing, the small male moaning underneath Reita. Reita's hand on Ruki's thigh loosened its grip, now rubbing up and down his thigh. Fuck, the taste of Reita's tongue made Ruki almost want to melt. It was sweet and just so moist against his own mouth.

Reita had pulled off the kiss, licking his own lips and looked into Ruki's eyes once again, standing up and pulling Ruki up with him, his body being pressed against Reita's slightly. Reita placed his hands on Ruki's waist, "You'll definitely be seeing more of my hands on you..." Reita trailed his one hand down to Ruki's plump and perky bottom, giving it a rough squeeze and making Ruki moan slightly, "You've made your stay a whole lot more sexual than it needs to be." He purred in Ruki's ear, now smacking Ruki's ass and walking away to go to his bedroom, slamming his door. Ruki was in shock still.

He touched his own bottom. Reita's hands, they work wonders when it comes to smacking  and squeezing. Ruki needed Reita to touch him more. He didn't care whether that made him a whore or not, Ruki was now craving for Reita and  _damn_ , he's going to make  _sure_  he gets Reita in his ass. One way or another, but as for right now, Reita's only going to touch Ruki. Touch Ruki in ways nobody has ever touched.

But as soon as Reita's ready, which is soon enough....Oh deary...Ruki's going to get it.

 

* * *

*****The day after*****

* * *

 

"Uruha...I think I'm going insane. I make such wrong decisions." Ruki was pacing back and forth, Uruha sitting in Ruki's bedroom reading a book. "Are you listening to me?!"

"Oh, sorry, this part was getting good."

"Uruha!" Ruki grabbed the book from Uruha and slammed it on his dresser. "I need your help, that's why I called you here." Ruki pouted. Uruha sighed and shrugged.  
  
"Fine..what's up."

"It's Reita...I  _want_  him. I want him  _bad_. I want  _all_  of him. I can't take it anymore. We got into a fight yesterday, but he pretty much won, pinning me down and gripping my thigh. I just....and he kissed me." Ruki ran his hand through his hair. Uruha was raising an eyebrow and watched Ruki pacing. ' _Wow, Ruki was going insane._ '

"If you want him that bad, why don't you like do something bad and act all innocent. Guys like that. Well...some guys do. Aoi likes it." Uruha smiled and had crossed his left leg over the right, adjusting the glasses on his face.

"That shit actually works?" Ruki asked.

" _Hell_ ,  _yeah_!"

"Senpai, teach me your ways." Ruki knelt down in front of Uruha. Uruha made a light laugh and looked at Ruki.

"Well, call him  _Oniichan_  a lot. Break the rules, basically." Uruha said and pet Ruki's hair.

"Well...sounds easy enough, but will that actually get him to make me get in bed with him?" Ruki asked. He  _damn_  sure was curious. He must know, full detail, if any of this would get him into bed with Reita. Or else, Ruki would be hungry for dick, masturbating, and crying all day long. He'd be desperate.

"Start out with little stuff to see if you'll actually like it. First of all, you're a virgin. Before you even get the dick up the ass and start screaming because it hurts or whatnot, how about you finger yourself or buy a dildo." Uruha playfully suggested. Ruki gasped.

"Reita keeps them around the apartment!" Ruki had said excitedly...does he know Uruha was only joking?

"Um...R-Ruki..I was only jo--" before Uruha had finished his sentence, Ruki ran off out of the room, went into Reita's bedroom and looked through his belongings, finding a box in the closet. Ruki opened it and pulled out a tanned dildo that length about 9 inches and was rubber. The base could stick against any surface. Ruki cleaned whatever mess he made, going back into his own bedroom.

"Found it." Ruki showed it to Uruha. Uruha was beyond dumbfounded. How did Ruki even know Reita kept dildos in the apartment?

"How did you...never mind that... Are you sure he hasn't used it...on anyone...himself, even?" Uruha asked awkwardly, examining the dildo Ruki handed to him.

"I don't know. It doesn't look dirty."

"Wow, you're an innocently little lad. You're gonna need lube by the way." Uruha mumbled, still examining the dildo. "If you're going to use it, I suggest you wash it  _before_  you use it...And plus I was only kidding." Uruha returned the dildo back to Ruki in hand.

"Whatever. Reita will be on his way soon, so, I think it's about time for you to skidaddle. I'll do it and then let you know how it felt." Ruki had sighed, still looking at the "veiny"rubber dick in his hand. Uruha got up from Ruki's bed and grabbed his book from the dresser. He ruffled Ruki's hair.

"Okay. Good luck. Love you, hun, and don't get yourself in trouble, alright?" the tall male had left the apartment completely. Ruki stared at the dildo, biting his bottom lip.

"Welp...I guess it's just you and me until Reita gets back. Let's get this done quickly."

_My love for him is turning into something sexual....how can I go back from that? I'm so dirty..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now, wtf did I just write...like... he's about to fuck himself with a dildo. A DILDO!!! Is this how I wanted my story to end up??? XDDDD Oh well, We'll see how it will go from here. Onto the next chapter, shall we???


	10. 第１０章：気持ちいい {パート1}  (Dai juu[10] shou: Kimochi-ii {Paato 1}   Chapter 10: It Feels Good {Part 1})

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaahhhh y'all know that phrase. Don't act like y'all haven't seen or heard that phrase before...ya little perverts ( ͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °) Lol. I'm just messing with you guys. Enjoy the oddly [not so sexual] "sexual" chapter. No, this isn't Ruki's masturbation. And I think i should make this a part 1 of the 『気持ちいい』 title...Since it's not as sexual as I planned it to be. Oh well...Part 1 of 『気持ちいい』 XDDD

It has been about a week later since Ruki had started his little " _alone time_ " in his bedroom. Ever since he discovered how good it felt to have something inside of him for once, he just couldn't get enough of it. Usually when he's home - and Reita is there as well, but in his bedroom - Ruki locks himself in his own bedroom, using that special toy of his to pleasure himself. He found out himself that he was a very vocalized male, meaning he, himself, had high and loud moans. He had to keep  himself quiet somehow.

Most of the time, he's been thinking about Reita as he does so. All Ruki could think about was Reita's large boner, penetrating him gently, but  _rough_. Not once did Ruki get caught, however. Even if he did, why would it be such a big deal? It's not like Reita doesn't jerk off in his room, because  _he_  actually does.

At this very moment, Ruki was in his bedroom, sprawled out on his bed, the toy under his pillow. He looked up into the ceiling. He's been having a lot of sexual thoughts over the past few weeks. This was unusual for him. Sexual feelings for his older step brother, thoughts on being pinned up to the bed... or maybe tied up, like a mild  _BDSM_  act. Ruki just could  _not_  stop. The more he thinks about it, the more he'll want to masturbate and it was very unlikely for the lad.

"Ruki, can you do oniichan a favor and pass me my towel? I left it in my bedroom." Reita yelled from inside the shower. Ruki growled and got up from his bed, leaving his bedroom and going to Reita's. Opening the door, he spotted Reita's towel on top of the bed. Before he left, he examined Reita's room.  _Reita's a porn addict, I see..._ , Ruki thought. There were pictures of tons of porn actresses and actors on the wall, a stack of Play-Boy magazines on the floor by the television stand, a box of what looked like over 40 porn movie. From heterosexual pornography to JGV productions like Justice 20, Men's Rush and so on.  Reita was  _definitely_  a porn addict. "I see why he yells at me to get out his bedroom a lot...and a pervert." Ruki mumbled, grabbing the towel and leaving the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Ruki shook the images out of his head. Naked women, all he saw was naked women. Big butts, or huge boobs. Some with not much to them. Hairless genitals to hairy genitals. Skinny and slightly thick. Fuck, there were even gay twinks up on that wall. Shotas, femboys, manly men.  _Jesus Christ_! Ruki just couldn't stop. For a second, he thought that Reita had a few pictures of Ruki himself, considering the fact that Reita  _is_  and will always be a  _huge pervert_ , but Ruki didn't see any of that and he thanks  _god_ that there weren't any up there.

Ruki took a deep sigh and went to the bathroom, which was pretty much across the corridor. But wait...Reita's in the shower. Ruki knocked on the door, realizing the shower water isn't running anymore. "I'm covered by the curtain. Come in." Reita was definitely lying.

Ruki opened the door and, "Holy  _DICK_!"

Reita was completely naked. Ruki regrets his fucking life right now. He couldn't move at all. All he needed to do was run out the bathroom, but no, he just stood there, frozen.

Reita's chest, abs, slim waist, nice legs, and that pen--

"Wha-- You lied...You...You said you were... c-covered in the...the...holy shit." Ruki stuttered. He was was beyond surprised.  _It_ was just there.  _It_  had to be above just five inches, because that was NO average size. That  _thing_  is a dream  _thing_.

"Hm, you shouldn't be so surprised." Reita chuckled and was now in front of the small male, grabbing the towel from his hands and wrapping it around his waist, still dripping wet.

_He has pubic hairs, he has a cock that I dreamed off. He's so perfect...So....Oh my god...What is this? What am I doing? RUN!_  Ruki was raging in his mind. He needed to leave the bathroom.  _Leave the bathroom, you stupid idiot!_

"You're so hot..." Ruki just let that slip out. He gasped and covered his face with his hands. "I did not mean to say that." Before he knew it, his hands were being removed from his face and a pair of soft lips were being placed on his own. Ruki had let out a moan as soon as he opened his mouth for Reita's tongue to go into. Reita was still gripping at Ruki's wrist, exploring every inch of Ruki's hot and wet cavern. "O-oniichan..." Ruki managed to say between kisses. Soft smooching sounds were made as the two frenched kissed. Ruki needed to get away ASAP, but... Reita's lips, they felt and tasted so good. How could Ruki mess up an opportunity like this, here?

Reita had finally pulled off, leaving Ruki a small panting mess. "You seem very desperate, right now, Ruki. Have you been..." Reita had trailed his hand up Ruki's shirt, sending shivers down the small one's spine. "...pleasuring yourself? You would be fighting back right now. Or are you too much of a  _slut_  to even do so?" Reita purred in Ruki's ear, brushing his fingers over erect, pink nipples. Ruki made a small sound.

"I'm not--I'm not a slut, o-oniichan...Mmn." Ruki gasped lightly with a moan, feeling Reita pinch his nipple. He needs to back down now. It's not too late. Ruki had finally came back to his senses, pushing Reita's hand out of his shirt. "Are you crazy?! That's wrong!" Ruki fussed. Reita laughed, sighing and looking at Ruki, crossing his arms.

"Again, Ruki, we're not blood brothers. Wow, you're such an innocent little virgin." Reita chuckled, pecking Ruki's lips, leaving the bathroom, and going to his own bedroom. Ruki stood there and rubbed his chest through his shirt. Reita's hands worked so gently on his nipples. Ruki had always thought when someone pinches your nipples, it'll hurt, but it actually felt good to Ruki. Not once did he feel pain through it. His nipples were erect, even from rubbing himself through his shirt.

Ruki sighed and left the bathroom and went to his own bedroom.

"In love with my step-brother, huh? How about sexually-frustrated -over-my-step-brother-because-I-can't-get-him-in-my- _fucking_ -pants-without-feeling-embarrassed-about-it." Ruki mumbled to himself. He sat back down on his bed, thinking deeply. _Maybe I should listen to Uruha more. Act all innocent and not so defensive. Let's try out this plan. Maybe it'll work._

Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter have some sense into it at least. A little bit comedy and a little bit of mild smut. I mean...It's not bad, yeah? I think this is crappy here. But like I said, I'm gonna make different parts for the 『気持ちいい』 bit. This be part 1. Part 2 coming up sooooooon!!


	11. Author's Note…More like a confessing embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read…Please?

Eh, guys, I feel as though I'm not doing too well. Everything is all over the place with my stories and I'm just like " _Why can't I be as good as certain writers?_ " It takes a while to be the way you want to be, it really does. I recently got a comment from someone on AO3 about the story itself. One of the comments was pretty calm and at least I didn't feel so…bummed. I appreciated the comment, but the other comment. Boy oh boy, if only I knew this person, I'd……Anyways, I felt as though the comment was meant to be rude. I feel like it was a mistake to even come up with the story and the plot. I just…don't understand this. Like, ILWMSB isn't supposed to be all formal and all, it's just a story that came into mind and thought I was going somewhere with the story. It's not perfect, it's not supposed to be perfect. My problem is that I rush through things too much. I rush through the plot. I sorta realized my mistakes as I read through the AO3 comments. Look, I'll try to do better. I'll possibly make an edited version. AGain, I'm not that good of a writer. I write for fun. It's not what I want to be in the future, but I'm doing this for the sake of you guys. I love you guys and thank you all for your wonderful comments. But I need to know whether my work is good or not. I promise I'll do better. I promise. I just wish people would give me some time…that's all.

Shit…here comes the tears. XDD I'm sorry guys. I hope I didn't disappoint you all for this stupid story of mine. I appreciate the comments and I hope you are all having a good day….I just don't know when I'll be updating anymore. Not giving up, but…yeah.

bye guys

**Author's Note:**

> And this is where it all began. I hope y'all enjoyed. This ff is posted on wattpad. Here's the link to my wattpad:
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/VSiDFXUbfw?utm_campaign=invitefriends&utm_medium=link&utm_source=android


End file.
